The Justice Cabal's Misadventures
by CaptainCheeseOnToast
Summary: The Justice Cabal (Owain, Cynthia and Morgan) get into some big trouble at Castle Ylisstol... Can they, with the help of Lucina, Kjelle and Gerome, fix the problem before Chrom and Sumia find out? (The pairings in this story are based off my save file, with the exception of Cynthia. I do not own Fire Emblem, or any of the characters used in this story.)
1. Chapter 1: Owain on the run!

"Hahahaha! You can never catch a member of the Justice Cabal!" Owain shouted as he charged down one of the long, stone corridors of Castle Ylisstol.

After Grima had been defeated at the hands of Robin, the Shepherds went their separate ways. Many returned home, accompanied by their future children, others went on quests by themselves. Chrom and Sumia had become the king and queen of the Halidom of Ylisse, and so they returned to Castle Ylisstol, which was nestled on a small hill overlooking Ylisstol itself, along with the ever-faithful Frederick, and Lissa. Of course, their families had come along as well, so Cordelia, Owain, Kjelle (Owain and Kjelle had gotten married), Lucina, Cynthia, Morgan and Gerome (Gerome had married Morgan, so he decided to go with her instead of going to Ferox with Cherche and Lon'qu) had all decided to stay with the royals. Owain, Cynthia and Morgan had formed "The Justice Cabal," which was a force dedicated to the safety of Ylisseans everywhere... Really, it was just an excuse for them to get into all sorts of trouble. Their story today was that an evil army of shadow bugs was trying to take over the realm, so they needed Queen Sumia's favourite vase (Which was large and dark grey, with pink flowers and blue dragons spiralling around them), and perform a ritual on it to stop the shadow bugs. Owain had been sent to take the vase, but he had been caught by what he called "The Serious-Knights" (Lucina, Kjelle and Gerome), and they started chasing him.

"Darn... Why must he be able to run so fast?" Gerome thought out loud as he sprinted after the blonde-haired boy, who was skidding around corners and leaping over surprised soldiers, clutching the vase to his chest.

"Shut up and run!" Kjelle barked at him. She raised a silver axe, and threw it at Owain like a boomerang. He jumped over it, laughed, and suddenly jumped out of the window in front of him. He landed on the grass on the other side, and did a forward roll, before getting up and sneaking around the left side of the castle.

"He got away... Again." Lucina sighed as she muttered rude things about her cousin under her breath. She knew that Owain never meant any harm, but he was still... Annoying. Lucina had started hating him after an incident where Owain was sent by Cynthia to take Lucina's wedding ring, to "purify" it. That ring was the only thing she had left to remind herself of Robin, the man that had protected her life on the battlefield countless times, even when it came at the cost of him getting a nasty scar, or even near-fatal wounds. The man that had sacrificed himself, to save the future. When she had caught Owain, his right arm was broken for a few weeks, even when healing magic and vuneraries were used on him.

"Well, we know where their base is. It won't be too hard to find them." Kjelle had a look of tired anger on her face.

"...I have an idea..." Gerome said, in his usual, quiet voice. Lucina and Kjelle looked at him, intrigued...


	2. Chapter 2: The accident!

Owain hastily stopped at the large boulder blocking his path, nestled against the side of the hill. This was where the Justice Cabal's secret hideout was located.

"CYNTHIA? MORGAN? CAN YOU LET ME IN PLEASE?"

"Hold! You must say the password!"

"Mystletainn!"

And with that, the boulder rumbled, and rolled over to one side. Cynthia was on the other side, and had pushed the boulder out of Owain's way.

"Ah, Owain! You have returned! Morgan and I have been waiting!" Cynthia said with joy in her voice. She had been very energetic, ever since she was born. Even when she was sad, she stilled found a way to sound joyful. She stepped aside to let Owain through, and then pushed the boulder back into its original position.

"I have brought the holy item!" Owain cried with glee, as he placed the vase on a small straw mat in the middle of the Justice Cabal's meeting area. The Justice Cabal's hideout was in a small cave they had discovered at night, and so they brought a few items from the Castle into the cave, just to spruce it up a little bit. It was after a few days they realised that they needed a form of security, so they spent hours rolling a huge boulder down a hill, almost smashing into the castle, before bringing it to its position in front of the cave's entrance.

"Oh, great! We must begin the ritual immediately!" Morgan was sitting cross-legged on another straw mat. Cynthia sat down beside her, and Owain sat opposite them both.

"And so, the ritual begins," Owain pulled Lissa's wedding ring from the future out of his pocket, and raised it in the air "O, DIVINE DRAGON NAGA! GIVES US THE POWER WE NEED TO-"

"HELLO?" A voice had shouted from the other side of the door. It was Gerome's! So, the Serious-Knights DID know the location of the Justice Cabal's secret hideout!

"Y-YOU CAN'T COME IN UNLESS YOU KNOW THE PASSWORD!" Owain called back, slightly nervous. What would the Serious-Knights try to do?

"MYSTLETAINN." Gerome hollered at them, a slightly smug tone to his voice. Shocked, but with no choice, Owain got up, and pushed the boulder aside. Gerome strode in, and Owain sat back down on his straw mat.

"What do you want, Gerome?" Cynthia asked, she too, was on edge. Gerome was unpredictable. Quiet, then suddenly loud, then he slinks off back into the shadows.

"Us, the, uh, Serious-Knights as you call us... We've given up chasing you all around in your stupid games You win." And with that, he turned on his heel, and started walking away from them.

"H-hey! You can't walk away!" Owain got up picked up the vase, and followed after Gerome. Cynthia and Morgan followed. Gerome smiled as he exited the cave. He waited until he heard all three of them leave the cave, then, he swung around and shouted,

"NOW!" Lucina and Kjelle had been hiding outside the entrance, it was an ambush! Lucina rushed forward, and grabbed Cynthia by the hair, then pushed her onto the ground, then kneeled on her, so she couldn't get up. She lifted Cynthia's head up, so that she couldn't move her head.

Kjelle had grabbed Morgan's right arm, and Morgan had tried ducking down and rolling to escape, but Kjelle got her in a headlock, that threatened to break Morgan's neck is she struggled.

"O-ouch! That really hurts!" Cynthia sniffed as Lucina pushed her knee into Cynthia's back even harder. She'd had enough of the Justice Cabal's annoyances, so she was finally exerting her anger on her poor little sister. In the midst of all this, Owain had bolted. He sprinted across the fields towards the castle, but Gerome had seen him, and had given chase. He tackled Owain to the ground, but, this had caught Owain by surprise, and he had let go of the vase. It had sailed through the air, then landed on the grass and smashed into pieces. Everyone stared at it, shocked.

"...OOPS." choked Owain, as he lay on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3: Inside the castle

"OWAIN! YOU IMBECILE! MOTHER WILL KILL US WHEN SHE RETURNS!" Lucina screamed at Owain, who was getting up off the floor, slightly dazed from Gerome's tackle.

"S-s-sister, please don't be an-angry at him... It was an accident..." Cynthia was now in so much pain from Lucina crushing her back with her knee that she had tears rolling down her face as she spoke. Morgan was in such a tight headlock from Kjelle, she couldn't even choke out a few words.

"Oh no... I really didn't mean to drop it... Gerome shouldn't have tackled me!" Owain stood up and pointed at Gerome, who was still laying on the ground, staring in shock at the broken vase.

"OH, SURE. BLAME EVERYONE EXCEPT YOURSELF. YOU ALWAYS DO THIS, OWAIN. YOU ALWAYS MESS UP, AND US SENSIBLE PEOPLE GET THE BLAME FOR IT." Lucina glanced at Kjelle and Gerome as she spoke. It was only now that Kjelle noticed that Morgan couldn't breathe, and so she let her out of the headlock. Morgan slumped over, wheezing, trying to get some air in her lungs.

"Mother... Please don't be angry at Owain..." Morgan stared at Lucina, a mixture of anger and fear in her voice.

"DON'T THINK YOU'RE INNOCENT IN THIS, MORGAN. I WILL KEEP YOU LOCKED IN YOUR ROOM AT THE CASTLE IF I HAVE TO."

"B-but mother-"

"NO BUTS, MORGAN. YOU WILL DO AS I SAY, OR I'LL," Lucina unsheathed the Falchion, "I'LL GIVE YOU AN EVEN WORSE PUNISHMENT." When Morgan saw the Falchion, its steel and gold blade glinting in the sun, she screamed and fled back to the castle. Gerome and Kjelle had sneaked off.

"AND YOU," she glared down at Cynthia's tear stained face, "YOU WILL BE ON CLEANING DUTY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK. OWAIN, YOU STARTED THIS MESS. YOU WILL FIX IT." Lucina got up, and stormed off, leaving Cynthia in tears on the ground, and Owain picking up the shards of china that used to be Queen Sumia's favourite vase.

"Grr... Stupid cousin... Just because the king and queen are out all day doesn't mean you HAVE to take over for them..." Owain grumbled to himself as Cynthia picked herself up, and went to find the castle healer to treat her back.

A couple of hours later, just after lunch, Cynthia was mopping up the ground floor of the castle (Caste Ylisstol has three floors: The ground, first and second floors. Technically there are four floors, if you count the guard posts).

"Sometimes I hate you, Lucina. You treat me like dirt whenever you get angry... I'm not some kind of stress ball! You're always calling me names too, like ugly, and fat... Oh gods... Am I fat? Gah! Does everybody think I'm fat?! No! I can't do cleaning! I must exercise now!" Cynthia then ran off to do one hundred push ups, then she did three laps of the entire castle grounds. Meanwhile, Owain was on the second floor.

"Now, where is the glue? There has to be some somewhere in this castle..." Owain was opening every door he could see, to try and find some glue.

"Hello, Owain." Gerome had come out of nowhere! This startled Owain slightly, but he didn't show it.

"Hello... Evildoer!" Owain glared at Gerome.

"I... Came to apologise, about earlier. You look like you really hurt yourself."

"Oh, that's alright. I've suffered worse. Now, that dastard glue has elu-"

"Maybe I can help you find some glue?" Gerome looked like he genuinely wanted to help. He barely ever looked like this, only to close friends.

"Sure! I need all the help I can get to fix this vase!" Owain exclaimed. And so, the two of the continued to check every door on the second floor. Eventually, every door was checked. Still no darn glue!

"Ugh... Where could this glue be?" Owain was going to give up soon. He would just have to face his punishment.

"Wait... If I remember correctly, there's a huge storage room, on the ground floor. We should check there." Gerome looked at Owain, whose face lit up with hope.

"Great! But, you're only telling me this NOW?! Why not BEFORE we searched all those rooms?"

"What? I forgot!" Gerome looked sheepishly at the floor.

"Enough of this. TO THE CHAMBER OF STORAGE!" Owain dashed off, leaving Gerome in his dust. Gerome sprinted after him.


	4. Chapter 4: The argument!

Morgan was in her room, lying on her bed. She was really angry at Lucina for shouting at her, it was only a vase! It's not like somebody was killed or anything actually bad, just... A vase! She sighed and buried her face into her pillows. She wanted today to be over. She wanted Robin, her father, to come home. She needed to practise her skills as a tactician, but she couldn't do it alone. She had learnt all she could from Robin, in the few days they had the time to do so. Now, he was gone. It had been around three months since he sacrificed himself, but she knew that, if he was alive, it would probably be years before he returned.

"It's not fair... if he really DID care, he wouldn't have left us... I still miss him... But I hate him, too. Why can't you just come back, father? We need you here!" She sighed, and got up. She needed a drink; the heat on this summer's day was getting to her. She got up, left her room, and headed to the castle kitchens. On the way, she saw Lucina, walking around, helping people. When she wasn't threatening to kill you, she was being a goody-two shoes. Morgan ignored her, and entered the kitchen. Luckily, there was no cooking going on, so the room wasn't boiling hot. She picked up a small cup that was lying by the sink, and filled it with water. She drank it all, and then placed the cup back where she found it.

Owain and Gerome opened the door to the storage room, and the first thing that hit them was the smell; the smell of old wood. They coughed, then stepped inside, and began rummaging through all the boxes that were labelled "ARTS/CRAFT." Eventually, Owain cheered, and pulled out a dirty, musty old bottle, filled with glue.  
"YES! HAHAHA! The shining light of the scion of legend has pierced the darkness, and has found the sealing liquid of destiny!" He waved the bottle in Gerome's face, and then ran off back to his room, where the pieces of the vase were left. Gerome hesitated for a second, before following him.

"Should I really be doing this? Ugh, if he screws up... I'll get the blame for it too..." Gerome thought to himself, as he followed Owain.

Morgan had just left the kitchen, and was walking back to her room, when Lucina passed her by. Lucina stopped, and turned around.

"What are you doing, wandering around like that? Aren't you helping your ridiculous friends with their problem?" Lucina was still quite angry at Morgan for helping Owain and Cynthia with the vase theft.

"They are NOT RIDICULOUS, MOTHER!" Morgan shouted at the tops of her lungs at Lucina, "OWAIN IS YOUR COUSIN, CYNTHIA IS YOUR SISTER, AND I AM YOUR DAUGHTER. WE'RE ALL YOUR FAMILY. BUT THEY TREAT ME MORE LIKE FAMILY THAN YOU EVER DO." Lucina was shocked at Morgan's sudden outburst.

"Morgan... I'm so-"

"IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME STORY, ISN'T IT? YOU SAY YOU'RE SORRY, AFTER THAT, YOU GO ON ABOUT HOW YOU'RE STILL "RECOVERING OVER ROBIN'S DISAPPEARANCE" THEN EXPECT ME TO BE HAPPY WITH IT. FACE IT, HE IS DEAD. HE LEFT US. HE ONLY CARES FOR THE STUPID FUTURE, NOT ANY OF US. WE'RE JUST HIS PLAYING PIECES TO MOVE AROUND ON A BATTLEFIELD."

"Don't speak about your father that way, Morgan. He saved all of us."

"AND THEN HE ABANDONED US!" Morgan was practically screaming with rage at this point "AND I DON'T CARE IF HE DOES COME BACK, IT DOESN'T CHANGE WHAT HE DID."

"He was a greater person than you will ever be, Morgan." Lucina was extremely angered by Morgan, but still managed, with great difficulty, not to shout, and stab her with the Falchion. "You're just a stupid amnesiac from another damn timeline. You aren't my real daughter. So you shut your mouth, and go complain to your books on tactics." With that, Lucina walked away. Morgan was astounded. She had never heard Lucina say something like that to anyone. She walked backed to her room, fell on her bed, and started crying. She just wept, and wept, and until she couldn't cry any more. After walking away, Lucina had just sat on the floor with her head in her hands.

"I...I've failed as a mother..." She sighed, as she sat there.


	5. Chapter 5: Everybody does things!

"Uh... Owain... I think that flower is out of place." Gerome was sitting on Owain's bed, trying to help him glue the vase back together.

"Oh, for the love of... It's only a smidgen out of line! And the dragon's body that surrounds matches up perfectly with this dragon's tail next to it!"

"But it looks upside down... Also, there are massive cracks still visible, and glue is leaking all over the vase... And onto your bed."

"Huh? Darn! Oh well, I'll clean it up later." Owain admired his handiwork. " Anyway, the glue will dry, and we can scrape the excess off! Hopefully, Sumia will never notice!"

"Mmm.. Right." Gerome got up, and headed out of Owain's room. "Well, I don't need to help you anymore, so I'm going to go and train." Without even saying goodbye, Gerome walked off.

"At least I think I did ok... Humph!" Owain picked up the pot, and held it tight. Cautiously, he left his room, and set off to the ground floor, to put the vase back where he had found it.

Meanwhile, Cynthia had finished exercising outside, and was literally dragging herself along the ground, since she was too exhausted to walk.

"Ugh... Why did I... Think that was... A good idea?" Cynthia eventually could crawl no longer, and fell asleep, on the entrance steps to the castle. Gerome walk past her to reach the training grounds, and gave her an inquisitive look, before shrugging it off and walking over to the training dummies.

"And... There we go! Haha! Chrom and Sumia won't notice a thing!" Owain had successfully placed the vase back where had found it, without being detected. On his way back to his room (to clean up the gluey mess he had made) he noticed Lucina sitting on the ground, with her face in her hands.

"Hey, Lucina? Are you all right?"

"Leave me alone, Owain..."

"Are you STILL mad at me about the whole vase thing? Geez, I fixed it AND returned it! There! Now you can stop being mad at me!"

"..."

"Giving me the silent treatment, eh? Fine." Owain walked away, still a bit miffed at Lucina for forcing him to fix the vase.

"..." Lucina got up, and decided that the best course of action was to do something to take her mind off of the argument she had with Morgan. She put her hand in her pocket, to see how much money she had on her. The jingling and the rattling of several small, gold coins showed her that she had enough. Enough money to get herself as drunk as humanly possible.

Morgan was lying on her bed, asleep. After she shouted at Lucina, she had returned here, and had just... Fallen asleep. She was really sad and angry, but she couldn't find the strength to cry, so she went to sleep instead. She was twitching, and talking in her sleep.

"No...No... keep away from the squirrels... NO... Don't eat that puppy... Ooh... Gerome... Your hair is so big..." She rolled around as she spoke, eventually ending up on the far left of her bed. She almost rolled off, but she then jerked suddenly in her sleep and rolled slightly in the other direction, then she stopped rolling.

"Grima...? Why are you... Edam? I don't... Want to buy your mittens...ZzZzzzzz..."

Gerome was standing directly in front of a training dummy covered in metal armour. He closed his eyes, raised his sword, and rushed forward, slicing straight through the training dummy, leaving it in two perfect halves on the ground.

"Heh... Excellent... I wish there were proper people in armour for me to train on... Then I'd know my true skill, instead of just whacking some sandbags on a wooden post." He heard footsteps behind him, and turned his head. He saw Lucina walking out of the castle, in the general direction of Ylisstol.

"Hey, Lucina. Where are you going?" He called out to her, but she didn't respond, and kept on walking.

"Hey! Lucina! Did you hear m-ugh, there's no point. She probably won't listen. Huh... I wonder where she's going? She's acting very strange... I'd better make sure she hasn't gone crazy, and is going on a killing spree..." Gerome waited until Lucina was a good few yards in front of him, then he followed her.

On the castle steps, Cynthia woke up.

"Ow... My head... Why am I on the-ohh... Yeah... I fainted... Whoops." She pushed herself up, and rubbed her head. She decided the best course of action was to check on the hideout of the Justice Cabal, to make sure everything was alright. Since the Serious-Knights new of its whereabouts, they Justice Cabal would have to raise the security. She strode over to the large boulder that signaled the entrance, then pushed it aside, and looked in. Good. Nothing was misplaced. She walked in, and pushed the boulder back into position behind her. She went over to her straw mat, picked it up, and took a small, red book from underneath it.

"Good... Nobody has found my diary... Yet. I'd better move it to a more... Secret location!" With the book in her hand, she exited the hideout, and climbed higher up the hill...


	6. Chapter 6: The drunken barfight!

At a small pub on the outskirts of Ylisstol, Lucina had ordered several pints of the strongest mead they had. When she said she wanted to take her mind off of the day's events, she was serious-her plan was to get as drunk as possible, black out, and hopefully forget what had happened when she wakes up. She had already drunken a few mugs of mead, but that had not been enough. She could still think straight.

"Wow lassie, that's a lot of strong stuff you've got there. You must be really sad, huh." The bartender stood behind the mahogany wooden counter, cleaning a brass mug with a cloth (as EVERY bartender in anything ever does).

"Yeah... I have... Uh... Family problems..." Lucina was staring down at the counter, only moving to drink more mead.

"Well getting completely drunk isn't the answer! There are plenty more reasonable ways to solve your problems! Take it from me; I used to be one of the Exalt's guards, long, long ago... The reason I joined the guard's guild was to get away from my wife's nagging! Heh... I wonder how she's faring? Anyway, what if you end up hurting yourself? Every time someone gets drunk around here, a barfight begins... And that barfight becomes a brawl...And then, we have to call in the healers!"

"I... Can handle a fight..."

"But, when you're drunk? Your senses will be dulled, you won't even be able to stand properly, let alone whack somebody around the head with a stool..."

"I don't care. I'd rather getting smashed in the face and knocked unconscious, to be honest."

"Wow, those must be some bad family problems you have... Well, if that's you want to do, go ahead. I can't stop you, can I? After all, what do I know? I'm just the bartender!" He chuckled, and then strolled away, to chat with some of the other people at the counter. Lucina drank even more mead, and then sighed a long, quiet sigh. She repeated this process, until she could barely see, or think straight. She tried to get up and leave, but instead staggered around like... Well... A drunk person. She had to keep leaning on the walls, as she slipped diagonally across the room. A man, sitting at the counter, turned and laughed.

"Ha... Stupid drunk woman... You look like a zombie! Har har!" He chortled heartily, then downed a mug of what looked like lumpy porridge.

"Did... YOU... Just call ME... STUpid?" Lucina slurred heavily as she spoke, her tone of voice changing constantly.

"Pfft...HAHAHA! This is hilarious!" The man laughed again, finding Lucina's predicament way funnier than he should have. It was probably the lumpy porridge that did it.

"I... I'LL BEAT YOU...So hard... YOU'LL...DIE." Lucina lumbered over to the man, who was crying with laughter. She raised her arm, and punched him square in the face. Everybody else in the pub either tensed, waiting for the fight to start, or left. The man stopped laughing, spat on the floor and growled. He shot up, and kneed Lucina in the stomach.

The bar fight had begun.

Lucina was sent flying and hit the wall, recoiling from the sudden blow. She got to her feet, as the man strode towards her, and threw his left fist at her face. She grabbed his hand, and then used he other hand to punch him in the chest. He stepped back a few paces, but the punch had done barely anything to him. He picked up a stool, and threw at Lucina, but she jumped and did a somersault in the air, then kicked out with both her legs, smashing him in the face. His nose bent to the side and he howled in pain, as blood splattered down his face. Lucina used the kick to jump away from him. And then ran forwards and kneed the man in the groin. He squealed, and fell to his knees, then he lay on the ground, defeated. Lucina stood over him, swaying slightly, as she was still drunk. Although she couldn't think, see or walk straight, she had spent most of her life fighting Risen in the future; so she had subconsciously sharpened her senses to a point where even if she blind or had broken both of her arms, she could still snap somebody's neck.

"DO ANY OF YOU OTHER ASSES WANT TO FIGHT ME? I'LL SMASH YOUR HAIRY, DIRT STAINE DFACES INTO THE GROUND." Everybody who remained in the pub (mostly drunk men) took this as a challenge. They all looked at each other, and got ready to fight. Then, Lucina included, they all jumped at each other.

The bartender was right. The bar fight, had indeed, become a bar brawl...


	7. Chapter 7: The bar brawl aftermath!

Cynthia gasped for breath as she looked at her surroundings. In order to keep her diary completely safe from any peepers, she had scaled the hill above the Justice Cabal's hideout. She had reached the top, and came across a valley, that stretched outwards, then upwards, forming into a plateau, that was grey and rocky.

"Ooh... Maybe there's a mountain beyond that plateau! I can hide my diary there! "Cynthia said with glee. She walked around the edge of the valley, finding a narrow ledge she could sidestep across. She took a deep breath-she was scared of heights-but made her way across none the less. She picked up the pace as she carried her diary across the plateau...

Morgan had awoken from her sleep. She had realised what she had said to Lucina was incredibly harsh, and was uncalled for. She should have just accepted her punishment for helping steal the vase. She went to find Lucina, to apologise, unaware that the princess had gone to get herself drunk. She searched the ground floor, and then halfway through the second floor, she noticed something was up.

"Hmm... It's not evening, mother wouldn't be asleep..."she looked out of the large glass window in front of her, and looked down onto the training grounds"she's not training, either! Oh no... She hasn't left to find father, has she? Morgan started to panic. She had only been without her parents once, and that was when she was found by The Shepherds at those old ruins. She hurriedly walked downstairs, and ran out of the door, pushing past Kjelle and almost making her fall over.

_If you're wondering where Kjelle has been recently, I'll just be honest: I forgot about her. Whoops!_

Lucina, with blood dripping from her mouth, and Gerome, relatively unscathed were walking (well, limping, in Lucina's case) away from the burning wreck that was the pub. The bar brawl had eventually become so intense and manic, a fire was started. The bartender was kneeling on the floor, looking at the crumbling pile of burning wood and stone, cursing Naga for destroying his livelihood. Lucina had been saved by Gerome, who had snuck in to keep an eye on her, just before she was decapitated by a berserker.

_How the fire started I'll leave to your imagination, not because I'm lazy or anything!_

"Lucina...There are better ways of dealing with family problems than getting into a free-for-all bar fight..." Luckily, Gerome didn't like alcohol very much, so he was still level-headed.

"I...DON't... CaRE..." Lucina was still drunk, and slightly queasy... Then she threw up on the floor, and fell over in the pool of sick, sobbing madly. "WHY ME? WHY GEReem? whHHYYYY?" Lucina looked up at Gerome, who turned his head and gagged, unable to look directly at her vomit-caked face.

"My name is NOT Gereem." The poor wyvern rider had never been in a situation like this, so he found it very difficult to say anything, without it feeling awkward. "Uh... Let's you back to the castle... I guess?" Hesitantly, Gerome helped Lucina get off the ground, and helped her stay upright whilst they walked back to the castle.

"GRR... IF IT WASN'T FOR THAT BLUE-HAIRED GIRL... I'LL GET REVENGE ON HER... SOMEDAY..." The bartender growled, and tore off his apron in anger...

"Mother? MOTHER? WHERE ARE YOOOOOOU?" Morgan was running frantically, trying to find Lucina. She eventually heard the sound of talking in the distance, and strained her ears trying to listen to the voices. The only voice she could make out was Gerome's. Instantly recognising her husband's voice, she walked towards the two shapes that were approaching in the distance. When she saw that Gerome had Lucina with him, she ran forwards.

"Mother! You're... Safe? Uh... Why is she crying and covered in puke?" She looked towards Gerome.

"She got drunk, started a fight, pub burned down... I followed her to make sure that she was alright." Gerome wiped some excess vomit off of his gloved hand onto his armour.

"Thank you so much Gerome... You're my hero!" Morgan hugged him, making him blush slightly, before just going along with the hug.

"What, I wasn't before?" Gerome wasn't really much of a ladies' man, but he tried his very best when it came to family... Or helping Inigo pick up girls.

"Of course you were, silly! No, let's get mother-er, Lucina back to the castle so she can sleep off the... Um... Drunkenness? Is that a word? I think so?Anyway, let's go!" She grabbed hold of both Gerome and Lucina, and ran back to the castle, of course this meant that Lucina and Gerome were being dragged across the floor like ragdolls...


	8. Chapter 8:The Finale!

Cynthia stopped for some rest, halfway up a snowy, rocky path. She had been right- there had indeed been a mountain at the end of the plateau! (Just to clarify, although it seemed Cynthia had just gone straight on with her trek, she did realise that she would need some provisions- she went back to the castle, took a large flask of water, some bread, and some bandages for her hike. And you thought that she was just a forgetful, cheery character, didn't you?) She had followed a path that spiralled around the mountain, and it had begun to get snowy. She was so high up; she was starting to have slight problems breathing. But only slight, she had been tortured by Risen in the future before- they had dunked her head in a fast flowing river a bunch of times, to traumatise her before killing her, but Lucina had saved her. She was used to having to breathe less. She had been in Lucina's debt ever since, but her older sister had seemingly forgotten about it. She took a quick breath, drunk some now-freezing cold water, and carried on her way. The trail was getting steeper, and the wind and snow were getting heavier and colder... But she had to press on. She was DETERMINED to find the ultimate secret spot for her diary!...

At the castle, Lucina was cleaned by Morgan, and a very reluctant Gerome, before being sent to her room to get some rest. Morgan and Gerome decided to prepare some food for themselves, although Gerome wasn't very hungry, after having the sight and stench of vomit around him had put him off eating. Kjelle had decided to join them, since she had spent all day training, and was bored... And hungry. Eventually, as they were trying to help Gerome get the over-cooked meat out of the pan, a guard came in."Attention, please! The Exalt and the Queen have returned from their outing!" The guard turned on their heel, and left. Then they realised: They had completely forgotten about the vase! Gerome sprinted off to fetch Owain (who was sleeping in his room, by the way) and Morgan went to greet her grandparents... And tell them of Lucina's predicament.

"Welcome home, grandparents! Lucina isn't very well, so she's asleep upstairs!" Morgan stood in front of Chrom and Sumia, who were in the entrance hall of the castle. Hearing the word "grandparents" from Morgan made Chrom extremely uncomfortable; He still wasn't fully used to the fact his long-gone best friend had, well, to put it quite frankly, bonked his daughter, even if she technically wasn't his daughter, and was from the future...

"H-hello, Morgan!" Chrom scratched his back, "Sorry we were out for so long. Sumia saw this shop that sold all this nice pottery in it! She found a vase that matched her favourite one entirely, and decided to buy it, since her other one was getting old and worn! Oh, and I won't disturb Lucina, then. If she's ill she needs to rest for a good while." It was after he said this, that Kjelle, Gerome and a very sheepish looking Owain came from the right staircase, to come and greet them.

"H-h-hell-l-l-o, Chrom and Sumia! So n-n-n-n-n-ice to see you!" Owain s so scared he could barely talk.

"Hello, Owain? Are you ok? You look unwell!" Sumia was holding the new vase in her hands. Owain, without moving, looked down, slowly at the vase. His pupils shrunk and his eyes widened, as he saw it looked identical to the one he had spent ages fretting over and fixing it.

"YOU... G-GOT... A NEW VASE... IDENTICAL TO YOUR F-FAVOURITE ONE?!" Owain's eyes slowly went bloodshot with anger. Kjelle and Gerome back away, scared witless of Owain.

"Yes, I did? Why are you so angry about it?" Sumia was also quite scared of Owain. It was probably his terrifying eyes that gave them all the creeps.

"I... BROKE YOUR OLD ONE... I SPENT HOURS GLUEING IT BACK TOGETHER... AND YOU BOUGHT A NEW ONE?!" Owain was now shivering with rage.

"Yes, I told you this morning! I told you to get rid of the old one- it had a chipped handle!" Upon hearing Sumia's words, Chrom facepalmed, and sighed.

"So, THAT'S why you took the vase! You told us it was because of some evil bugs, or something! Why didn't you tell us?" Kjelle was almost as angry as Owain!

"I FORGOT... BECAUSE, YOU WERE CHASING MEEEEEEEEEEE!" Owain unsheathed Mystletainn, his personal sword, and raced towards Kjelle. Out of sheer terror, Kjelle fled for her life, with Owain in hot pursuit. Chrom suddenly noticed something; where was Cynthia? She was usually always there to greet them whenever they returned from a day out.

"Where's Cynthia? She should be here!" Chrom looked at Gerome and Morgan, who looked around the room, and noticed she wasn't there.

"Good question. Where IS she?" Morgan and Gerome said in sync.

"Oh gods... We've lost Cynthia!" Sumia started to panic.

Meanwhile, Cynthia had scaled the mountain, entirely. She was covered in frost, was shivering, and was panting heavily. She had gone ABOVE cloud level, and had gone as far as Mount Prism! The sun was burning hot above the clouds, and she was slowly warming up. The view was amazing; she could see rainbows over the colossal waterfalls, pounding down the side of the holy mountain range, and there were old, decaying temples, dedicated to the Divine Dragon Naga, that had long since been forgotten up here, and were still fully intact, because there was nothing up here to wear them away. After taking in the spectacular view, Cynthia dug at the ground at her feet, and made a small, rectangular hole. She looked at her diary, flipped through all the pages and had a good read of the all. She memorised every page, then closed the book. She sighed, placed it face-up in the hole she had made, gave one final look and smile at it, then sighed a content, long sigh, then started burying the book. She didn't want anyone reading the book, not only because it was hers, but because of a secret she had written in there. One that could destroy her friendship with Lucina, and one that could make her look like a jealous, deceitful girl. After she found out that Lucina and Robin were engaged, she was secretly destroyed on the inside. She had a great love for Robin, and was deathly jealous of her sister for getting to him first. She had always tried to hint it to the tactician, but he just took it as random little chats, and never got the message. She had eventually gotten over the ordeal, but she could never shake the feeling of jealousy towards Lucina. She wanted to find a safe place, where her diary can never be found, so that nobody could discover the truth, and so she could finally put her love for Robin behind her. After she had buried her diary, she began the long, roughly six-hour hike back down to the castle...

_And so, that ends this story! I have an idea for another story, which I'll start posting soon, then I'll start on the follow-up story to this one!_


End file.
